The Origin
by MaeMcIntosh
Summary: We know about Steve and his father, Danny and Rachel, Chin and HPD, but there is one that we know very little about. What is Kono's Origin, and will Five-0 be shocked at what they find, because it is not what they expected.
1. Prologue: The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, but I do own the OC's because (in this chapter) they are spoofs of my friends. No I don't own my friends, but I still own the spoofs.**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Five-0 fic. Since they never gave Kono a very good origin story I decided to write her one. Interesting fact: This chapter is actually true. I was away when an old elementary school friend came to town, so I called in to make an attempt at catching up. It literally went like this, but I swapped all of the names, and then turned this into a Five-0 fic. This was originally written a while ago, so it's not the best, and kind of goofy, but I still hope you review and Enjoy!**

Prologue: The Call

"And then we saw the new movie that just came out. You know, the one with...(BELCH!)...Hey! Sorry Kono. Chris took the phone again." Maria's younger cousins Chris and Katie think it is just hilarious to steal the phone and burp as loud as they can into the speaker.

"Nah, brah. It's fine." I reply to my good friend. Ever since I moved to Oahu from Maui to be on the Choral Prince Surf Team, it has been hard keeping in touch with my friends back home. It's been about a year or two since I left. It's just a minor disadvantage, right? I mean I'm living my dream. I've got most of my family here, like Chin and Sid, I am doing what I love every day, and I am with great people. I guess I'm just a little bit homesick.

I'm on the phone with all of my friends, but the whole catching up and remembering good times part was a little bit of a lost cause. Maria's house is like a zoo! All you can ever here over the phone is, "CRASH, BOOM, BANG, POW, and WOOF!" Her giant dog Stevie is probably the only living thing in that house that is not interfering with the conversation. Her cousins, siblings, aunts, and uncles seemed to be on a mission to ruin this chat. We talk about past slumber parties and school dances. Then Jennifer and Madeline bring out an old photo album from elementary school and forget I am even there. I start to read the book Chin gave me. When I READ is when you know I'm really board. They remember me just as I am about to hang up on them, and we talk for a while until Maria's youngest sister, Anne, walks up to the girls.

"I need the phone!" Anne screamed.

"Why do you need the phone?" Maria questioned.

"Cause I do! Give it!" the little girl cried. Despite her pleads (and everyone else's) they did their best to keep it up. Maria commentates while Jennifer and Madeleine do their thing. Eventually Maria's uncle needs to make a business call and we dub this attempt a failure. They wished me good luck at tournament over the weekend and gave the phone to Maria's uncle. "_I hope the tournament goes better than that call_," I think to myself as I hang up. This one is not any ordinary tournament.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but most of these were written on the notes app on my phone at first, so it seemed like they were a bit longer. Well, after this, there may be a few true stories, but mainly they will from my head. Please review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 1: Five Reasons

**Hi! So this is Chapter 1, and I hope that it clears up some questions unanswered from the Prologue. Please read&review! Enjoy!**

As I trudge through the parking lot into HQ. There is a torrential downpour, which reflects my mood perfectly. I finally reach the door and hike down the hall towards the stairs to get to the floor that Five-0 calls home when Chin runs up to me.

"Hey, cuz! What are you doing here?" he asks. I just roll my eyes and try keep on walking past him, but he grabs my shoulder and spins me around. "Your not supposed to be here today, remember? I told you that you should sit this one out." Reason #5 why I'm furious right now. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I said that I was fine. Last time I checked, me sitting out is more dangerous for me than actually doing the job!" I spit the words out like venom. "Plus, I don't even know why you want me to sit out!"

Chin sighs, "Cuz, trust me, you don't want to know."

"Give me one reason why! One _GOOD_ reason why not to word this case, and I'll go home." I retort. He doesn't say a word and I storm past him. I burst through the doors and speed right up to the Surface Table. My eyes are down at the ground and I don't even look up at what's on the screen until I get there. McGarrett and Danny are on either side in a heated discussion about something. They can't seem to agree something. I don't know what until I look up at the screens and freeze. I see a rough looking haole with brown hair and chiseled features. He has familiar brown eyes and a distinguishing scar running down the side of his cheek. Reason #4 why I am furious right now, Ryker Griffin is being released from prison today. Why, and what his connection is to me will come up later, but for now, lets just leave it at I think that he is an arrogant (-insert dirty swearword here-).

My hands begin to quiver and I hear the taunting voice. "_Suguro, Suguro, Suguro? Where are you Suguro? Come on, Suguro! Don't you want to play? Suguro, Suguro, Suguro? Are you gong to hide forever, Suguro, or are you going to come out and play? Suguro, Suguro, Suguro..."_

"Kono, Kono, Kono? Are you ok, sweetie? Kono?" Danny asks in a worried tone. His hand is on my shoulder, and both him and McGarret are staring at me. Only now do I realize the tears streaming down my face. I swallow hard and nod my head.

Steve looks nervously out the window and then back at me, and then says, "Hey, does this have to do with...uh...you know...toda..."

"No. Something else. I'm fine, really." I but in. Reason #3 why I am furious right now. Todays the anniversary of my last surfing tournament and the big incident. "Why's this joker up on the screen?"

McGarrett answers me, "Well, he is getting out of jail today, but this morning there was an incident at a local elementary school. It's thought to be his MO, but there is no possible way he could have done it, and plus if it is, it's his MO from the eighth grade, so it's probably just a copycat."

I know that I shouldn't ask, but curiosity defeats common sense, "What happened?"

"A little girl, Noa Kealoha, collapsed in the middle of her gym class and was rushed to the hospital. A while back, when Griffin was in the eight grade, the same thing happened to his step sister, except she was found with hundreds of bruises under her cloths. Only where she could hide them with a sweatshirt and jeans. After a while his mother was accused of abusing the girl, but was found not guilty. A few years later he came to Oahu and..."

"I know why he was put in jail after that." I gulp hard, only able to think of that day. Reason #2 why I am furious, Ryker is the reason I am no longer a pro-surfer (as I mentioned before, I'll get into the details later).

"Sad story, but could I ask why Five-0 is on this case?" I ask in a tone that sounds a whole lot colder than what was intended.

"Noa is the niece of Sergeant Duke Lukela. He asked us to take up the case as a favor." I nod. Duke has done a lot for Five-0, and deserves our help. "Chin's leaving to go talk to some of the teachers at the school. They want an officer to go talk to the kids and explain what's going on. Chin said that he'd cover it, but since your here..."

"You want me to go talk to them because I'm a woman, therefore I'm good with kids?" I interrupt. While I may be good with kids, I guarantee that it has nothing to do with my gender.

"Will you stop interrupting?" he snaps. I close my mouth and he continues, "I want you to go talk to the kids because if Ryker is connected to this, I want you as far away from him as I can get, but we all know that taking you off the case is not a good idea. I don't want you to get shot, again."

"Steve, I'll be fine," I retort. "I think I can handle myself."

"Protocol says we take you off the case, babe. At least you have this." the previously silent Danny reasons. I nod and walk off to go catch up with Chin. Reason #1 why I'm furious right now. I'm stuck doing menial tasks to 'keep me busy' while the guys get to work on the most important case of my life.

**A/N: Ok, well this is chapter 1, and I sure hoped you liked it. Just so you know, this is more of an Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/****Humor.**** They wouldn't let me do three, but goofy is just my slyle of how I write. If it seems too silly at times, just tell me, and I'll adjust accordingly. Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
